


Girl

by Death_Dance



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Remington is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Dance/pseuds/Death_Dance
Summary: (Prologue, Kropp Circle era)





	1. Who We Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Prologue, Kropp Circle era)

Remington Leith Kropp opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 11:00. He was so late that it wouldn't be worth going to school. He heard the door close and smiled a bit. His mother would be going into work that day, and that meant he could dress how he wanted.

He sat up and looked around, watching out the window as his mother drove off. "Bye," he said softly.

He locked his bedroom door and quickly went to the windows, drawing the thick black curtains. He listened for footsteps and heard none - Sebastian and their mother weren't home, and Emerson was still in school. The middle brother went to his closet and opened it. He dug a shopping bag out of the corner and dumped out the contents.

The green-and-white dress caught his eye and he put it on. As he gathered up the other dresses and skirts, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The sight caused him to sit up a little straighter and smile. He touched his hair, imagining it being longer. Maybe he could buy a wig, the next time he went shopping alone.

Remington finished putting the clothes away and hid the bag in the closet, where he knew his mother wouldn't find it. He made sure to close the closet door before opening the door, and sneaking out to the main part of the house. He went to the kitchen and peeked in, sighing in relief when he saw that nobody was there. He went to the fridge and got out some food, preparing lunch for himself.

He wandered around the house for the rest of the day, cleaning anything that he saw needed to be cleaned. Around 3:00, he heard the door open, and rushed back to his room.

The 15-year-old locked the door of his room again and sat down, panting heavily. He couldn't risk his family finding out that he liked to wear dresses. Sebastian would hate him, Emerson would be upset, and their mother would force him to get rid of all the clothes and shoes. He changed back into his normal clothes and stored the dress away before going to say hello to his family.

~ Two Months Later ~

Remington and Emerson got off the bus and walked to their house. Their mom's car was gone, which was good.

The younger brother removed the key from around his neck and unlocked the front door. Remington went inside and went straight to his room, closing the door. He went to the closet and took out the bag.

Emerson knocked on his door as he was putting on a black lacy dress.

"Hang on!" Remington shouted. Emerson couldn't see him like this. If he did, his little brother would probably tell their mom and ruin everything. He put the bag away and looked up in shock as his younger brother slowly opened the door. "Em, get out-" he started, but it was too late.

"MOM! REMINGTON'S WEARING A DRESS!" Emerson screamed, backing away.

Remington tore off the dress and sank to the ground, sobbing as their mother ran in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted, grabbing the dress. Remington cried harder and curled up into a ball.

"Is this the only dress?" she asked in an angry voice. He nodded slowly, not wanting to lose his other dresses and skirts.

She frowned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet. "Get dressed. We're going to see a doctor, he'll fix this."

She left the room, and Remington changed into a t-shirt and jeans and boots. The door opened just as he finished and she pulled him out. Remington cried silently as she marched him down the hall, telling Sebastian to watch Emerson while they were gone. The oldest brother nodded and went to his room.

Their mom got Remington into the car and buckled in. "We're going to start something called electroconvulsive therapy. It'll help you be normal again," she said.

Remington just cried.

She called a doctor as they drove, scheduling an appointment for the therapy. They arrived at the doctor's office too soon, and Remington let his mother pull him inside. Tears continued to stream down his face.

The doctor led them back to a private room and began to explain how the therapy would work, looking more at Ms. Kropp than at Remington.

The teenage boy just stared at the wall, crying softly. He just wanted to be able to wear dresses and skirts and high heels without being judged or hurt.

Something was slid onto his finger, and it jumped as it shocked him. His mother and the doctor both smiled. "That will cure your issue with crossdressing, and make sure that you know your proper gender."

"I'm not a crossdresser, I'm a girl," he whispered.

She slapped him hard and glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, you aren't a girl," she hissed. She stood up and led him out of the room.

He jumped at each small shock, not understanding why this was happening. Why couldn't she just accept him for who he was?


	2. Live Like We Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Present day)

Remington sat up and looked at the device attached to his finger. It sent a small shock through his body, and he grimaced.

  
"Why do you even have to wear that thing?" Sebastian asked. His older brother sat down beside him and flopped onto his bunk.

  
"None of your business," Remington said in a quiet tone. He would get the device taken off as soon as he and his brothers were back from tour, his mother had said that he would.

  
"Alright," Sebastian said. The bus stopped and they both stood up.

"Let's go," Remington said in a dull voice. Being on stage, climbing around, singing, didn't bring him joy anymore. It had, a long time ago, but now he was just empty.

Sebastian looked at him with a confused expression. "Remi, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. And don't call me Remi, please," he said with a sigh. 

Emerson came over to them, a huge smile on their younger brother's face. They were going to be in Paris in a couple days, and Emerson's partners, Shy and Caleb, were going to meet them there. Remington smiled at him weakly and winced in pain as another shock went through his body.

Sebastian leaned over and gently removed the device from Remington's finger. He tossed it onto the bunk and looked at his younger brother. "You don't need that anymore."

Remington looked at his older brother, a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean, I don't? I've been wearing that thing since I was fifteen!" he protested. He looked back at it as Sebastian pulled him off of the bus and into the venue.

"Yeah, and you don't need it anymore," Sebastian said. The brothers went into the venue and headed straight for the stage, planning to set things up. 

"Hey, Sebastian!" a voice said enthusiastically. The guitarist looked up and grinned when he saw Daniel rushing over to them.

The bassist set his instrument down and hugged Sebastian tightly. "I hate being on different buses," he whispered. Sebastian nodded slowly. 

"It'll get worse once Shy and Caleb are here, I'll probably have to move onto the other bus with you."

They both looked over at Emerson, watching him set up his drums.

Emerson's phone rang and he answered, his face going white after a minute. "No, no, he can't..."

Sebastian and Remington exchanged a concerned look before going over to their younger brother. He immediately latched onto Remington and began to cry heavily.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, looking worried.

"C-caleb's gonna d-die," Emerson whispered before bursting into tears again.

Remington looked up at Sebastian, shocked. "We need to send him home... Hire a stand-in drummer." 

The oldest brother nodded, taking out his phone and walking away to make a call.

"Remi, I d-don't want h-him to die," Emerson whispered, clinging to him. 

"He's not gonna, I promise." he whispered, stroking his brother's hair. His own news would clearly have to wait, until Emerson was back with his family.


	3. She Used To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Flashback to when Remi was 17)

_"Do you need help?" Remington asked, entering the kitchen._

_Stephanie looked up at him as she stirred the soup she was making._ _"No, go do your homework."_

_He nodded and went to his room, closing and locking the door. Footsteps echoed down the hall and he sighed, changing into one of the dresses._

_Once it was on and adjusted, he laid down on the bed and took out his laptop. The screen glowed blue and he waited._

_Finally, it loaded, and he smiled. Remington quickly typed in the name of a baby-name website. It loaded, and he began to scroll through the names._

_After a while, he reached the "R"s, and his eyes landed on one of the names._

_"Reena," he whispered, liking the way that it sounded._

_He closed the website and began to work on his homework. The device shocked him and he growled, tearing it off and throwing it at the wall. He had been wearing it for two years, and it had made his life hell._

_Emerson knocked on the door, and she looked up. "Come in," Reena said, making her voice higher-pitched on purpose._

_The youngest member of their family opened the door. "Mom says it's t-..." He stopped when he saw that Remington was wearing a dress._

_"MOM!!!" he screamed. Both Sebastian and their mother came running._

_"I told you, I won't tolerate this behavior." Stephanie growled, pulling the dress up and off of Reena. "What would people think of you, the lead singer of Kropp Circle, if they saw you acting like a tranny?"_

_Reena pulled the dress back down and glared at her. "Fuck Kropp Circle. I'm done acting like someone I'm not. I'm Reena, not Remington, I'm a girl, not a boy. Stop acting like you know me better than I know myself!"_

_Stephanie grabbed her arm  and pulled her out to the car. "You are Remington, and you'll never be anything else."_

_Reena yanked her arm away and ran back to the house. "I HATE YOU!"_

_Sebastian was waiting when she got inside, and he grabbed her arms. "What the fuck?!" he spat. "You're disgusting."_

_"Fuck you too," Reena hissed. It was too late, though. The few seconds that he had held her had allowed Stephanie to get inside, and she was being pulled back outside to the car._

_Soon enough, they were on their way back to the doctor's office, and then inside, and Reena was sat on a table, blinking in the harsh fluorescent lights._

_"You need to be normal, Remington. This might have been cute when you were a child, but it is unacceptable now." The doctor put a new device on his finger and turned it on._

_Reena screamed at the shock, realizing that it was much stronger than before."What the fuck?!" she hissed._

_The doctor wrapped tape around it tightly, making it impossible to remove._

_She lowered her head and looked down at her lap, tears filling her eyes. "Why can't you just let me be myself?" she whispered._

_"Because I don't want you to be a freak," Stephanie answered._


End file.
